It's a Gleeful Life
by Spash4life-18
Summary: Brittany is depressed after Santana breaks up with her in the choir room. Brittany makes a wish that she never kissed Santana. Sugar shows her a universe where that doesn't happen. Based loosely on the film "It's a Wonderful Life."
1. Chapter 1

It's a Gleeful Life

Chapter One

_"You know I will always love you the most." _

The words from that day in the choir room echoed in my mind. Santana had thought saying those words would make our unofficial breakup sting less. All it did was leave a huge hole in my heart.

The unofficial breakup was the worst day of my life. It wasn't like I had bad days before. This was worse than the depression over Britney week. Last time, Santana was around when we had our combined Britney fantasy. I had not only lost my best friend, but my soul mate.

It had been a week since our breakup. I stood isolated in my room with a playlist of Landslide, Songbird, If I Can't Have You, and Mine on repeat on my iPod touch. I had shut off my phone to avoid the inevitable phone calls and text messages from the glee kids. I had also missed phone calls from Santana and text messages.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. "Brittany?" my Mom said with concern. I ignored my Mom. I was hoping that if I didn't respond that she would leave me alone. My Mom opened the door and walked into my room. She held a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "Honey, I've made your favorite."

"I'm not hungry," I replied with a sad sigh.

"You need to eat something," my Mom pointed out.

"I need to be alone," I said.

"You've been cooped up in your room for over a week."

"I'm never leaving my room again." My Mom looked at me sympathetically. She attempted to put her hand on my shoulder for comfort, but I moved back.

My Mom sat down on the corner of my bed. "I know things are bad right now, but I guarantee you that you won't feel this way forever," my Mom explained.

I sat up. "If I weren't so stupid, I could've gone to college with her." I bit my lip. "This breakup would have never happened." I tried my hardest last year and it still wasn't enough.

"You are not stupid," my Mom replied. "I don't want to hear you talk about yourself badly." I stood quiet. "I'm going to leave a plate outside the door if you change your mind." I reluctantly nodded. My Mom left my bedroom door closed.

I stared at a picture taken of Santana and me during our sophomore year. In the picture, Santana kissed me on the cheek. There was a hint of a blush on my cheeks in the photo. "It would have been better if Santana and I never had sweet lady kisses," I said in my mind. "If we never dated..." I took the picture frame and threw it against the wall. The glass from the frame shattered into pieces.

I closed my eyes. "I wish Santana and I never had sweet lady kisses," I repeated to myself. I eventually fell asleep.

I wound up in a white room. I looked around the room. "Where am I?" I asked confused. I noticed a familiar figure in the distance. The figure came close enough for me to recognize. "Sugar?"

"You wished that you and Santana never dated," Sugar explained. "I am going to show you a universe where that never happened."

A/N: This idea has been nagging me since The Break Up aired. If anyone is reading New Beginnings, I have hit writer's block with the story. I changed the point of view in this chapter. I have a tumblr (spash4life) if anyone wants to follow me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I looked at Sugar confused. How would Sugar be able to do that without having any magical powers? "Are you a witch or something?" I asked with curiosity. Sugar gave me an odd look. I sighed. Even in a dream, people still treat me like I'm stupid.

"Witches don't exist," answered Sugar. I pouted from the comment. I knew that. "I know erasing Santana seems to be the easiest thing for you to do right now. I'm here to show your different your lives would have been." I probably won't be a sad panda anymore.

I blinked several times. "How are you going to do that?" I questioned. "I mean, how could you show me if you don't have magical powers?"

"I'm here to be your guide." Guide for what?

I knitted my eyebrows together. "Why you though?" Why was Sugar in this dream? We were in Glee Club and the Troubletones together, but we weren't friends.

Sugar smiled. "The answer will soon be clear." A brown door appeared in front of Sugar and me. Sugar opened the door. A bright light came once she opened the door, which wound up blinding me. "Are you ready?" I shook her head no. "Too bad. There are things I need to show you." Sugar and I went in the door.

Sugar and I appeared in the middle of hallways of McKinley. "Could anyone see us?" I asked as I saw my classmates passing us by.

"No, they can't," Sugar answered. "This is your freshman year." I know that I was an airhead, but there was no way that I could forget this day. This was the day that Santana and I first met. A lump formed in my throat. I always wanted to find a way to record my memories I had with Santana. Watching them now is causing me too pain.

"I d-don't want to see this." I began to walk away, but Sugar stopped me from moving any further.

"The day isn't the way you remembered it." I raised my eyebrows. What is she talking about?

I attempted to open my locker. I bit my lip as I saw the other version of myself struggle with the locker. I always hated that annoying thing. Thank goodness Santana helped me and we wound up sharing lockers. I looked to see when Santana was going to help the other me open the locker, but she was nowhere to be found.

The younger me fell backwards and wound up crashing into Puck. I frowned. This was not how this day happened at all. What kind of sick joke is this? When was Santana going to help me with my locker?

I scrunched up my face. "Gross," I commented to Sugar. Sugar chuckled. "Don't tell me I wind up sleeping with him in this world, too." It happened once when I got drunk at one of the football player's parties.

I noticed Santana that went towards Puck and the young me. "What the hell is going on here?" asked an angry Santana. She was super hot when she was mad. The other version of me got up.

"She bumped into me, babe," explained Puck.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" asked Santana bitterly.

"I was having trouble with opening my locker," I answered. Santana scoffed.

"And you wind up on top of my man?" retorted Santana. "Now I suggest you get out of my sight before I go all Lima Heights on your ass, Barbie." I gulped. The other me ran away from Santana.

I turned to look at Sugar. "I k-know Santana uses her vicious words, but she has never used them against me." I bit my trembling bottom lip. This has to be a mistake. I know it.

"She makes it her mission to make your life a living hell," Sugar explained. "You're the target of many slushy attacks by the jocks and Cheerios." I saw that a couple of football players threw their slushies on me. So in this world I'm Rachel? I cringed at that thought.

I stared at Sugar in disbelief. "W-what? I'm a Cheerio!" I had never gotten slushied. I always thought it was weird especially since I joined Glee. Sugar sighed.

"You're not a Cheerio in this universe. Since you and Santana never became friends, Santana never convinced you to join the Cheerios with her and Quinn. You never were the third member of the Unholy Trinity." No Unholy Trinity? A world where Santana and I never became best friends? I don't know what was worse. Not being Santana's girlfriend anymore or not being a part of Santana's life period? I remembered Santana wanting me to join the Cheerios. I didn't really want to, but Santana told me that the Cheerios could use my amazing dance moves.

"Was I still in the Glee Club?"

"Yes, but you keep to yourself in the back row of the choir room." Sugar showed me where I was sitting in the back row. I was wearing glasses and reading a book. I never needed glasses.

"This is all because I lost my balance in opening a lousy locker?" Sugar nodded. I shook my head in disbelief. "I o-only wished that we never shared sweet lady kisses. I didn't think that we would never be best friends." Tears were threatening to fall down my face. I hugged myself feeling cold from this scene.

"Since you wanted to change one thing in your life, a lot of things also changed." I've heard that in those time movies. I thought it was something Hollywood came up with.

"Does something good come out of this world?" I asked in desperation. There has to be some hope that I could hold on to. Sugar shook her head yes. "What is it then?"

"To cope with your loneliness, you delve into your studies," explained Sugar. "You graduate at the top of your class." I was unconvinced. There was no way that could happen. "You go on to work as an accountant."

How could I work as an accountant? "But numbers confuse me."

"Not for the alternate version of you. Our time here is up." Sugar pulled me away and I thought that was the worst thing to see.

A/N: I wanted to try out to see if the story sounded better from Brittany's point of view. I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sugar and I appeared outside of Santana's bathroom. I turned to Sugar. "Are we going to watch her pee?" I asked with curiosity.

Sugar shook her head no. "No, silly," answered Sugar with a laugh. We appeared in her bathroom. "This would have taken place during your sophomore year." Sophomore year seemed like such a long time ago. Santana and I joined Glee. She had told me that sex wasn't dating.

Santana held a pregnancy stick in her trembling hands. My eyes widened. "Is she holding what I think she is?" I asked. Sugar nodded. I noticed that there were other pregnancy sticks on the side of the bathroom sink. I went towards the sticks. They all had the plus signs. Oh no.

Santana buried her face in her hands and cried. I went towards Santana. "Oh Santana," I said sadly. I touched her face forgetting that I wasn't physically there with her. My hand wound up going through her cheeks. I moved my hand back alarmed. I was basically a ghost. It was kind of freaky.

It broke my heart to see her so upset. I always felt so hopeless since she was the strongest person I knew. In this universe, Santana had a bun in the oven instead of Quinn? None of this made any sense. It would've still happened even if I were in her life, right?

"B-but Quinn was the one who had a bun in the oven," I told Sugar in desperation. So Santana was a teen mom? Did she keep the baby or did she give up the baby for adoption? Did Puck wind up helping her, too?

Sugar sighed. "In this universe, he got both girls pregnant in the same year," explained Sugar. I was stunned. There were two baby gate dramas in one year. Glee Club almost fell apart with one of them.

There was a knock on Santana's bathroom door. "You've been in the bathroom for over half an hour, Santana," Puck pointed out.

Santana checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She tossed the extra pregnancy sticks in the garbage pail. "I-I'm coming out," replied Santana trying not to cry. Santana washed her face in order to hide her being upset. It helped her a little.

Puck gave Santana a questioning look when Santana walked out of the bathroom. "I don't do well with chicks crying," Puck said. Santana walked past Puck. I rolled my eyes from the comment. I wasn't smart, but I knew that wasn't how to make Santana feel better. How did he manage to graduate?

"Thanks for your sympathy," replied Santana with a bitter laugh. "There's something that I need to tell you." Santana took a deep breath. "I-I'm pregnant."

Puck was stunned. "What?" Puck asked. "Please tell me you're joking." How could he think that she was joking? Could he really be that clueless?

"Does it look like I'm joking, Puckerman?" questioned an annoyed Santana. Santana showed Puck the pregnancy stick.

Puck looked like he wanted to throw up. "I… I could not have k-knocked up two girls in the same year," Puck began. "Maybe one of the other football players is the father." Santana glared at Puck.

"You know what," retorted Santana. "Forget I even said anything. You're free to go." Puck left Santana's room.

"Santana had her Dad to pay for her abortion," Sugar said. "She is pregnant again when she is in her mid-twenties, but has a miscarriage from the damage that was done in the abortion." Damage? Santana was hurt? I bit my trembling bottom lip.

"I don't understand what this has to do with Santana and me," I began with a frustrated sigh. What was I missing?

"The night she conceived the baby was one of the nights that she spent with you," responded Sugar simply. Now I felt like I was going to be sick. Why was Puck intruding on all of these visions?

"I-it's not like Santana and I would have any children," I pointed out. Sugar gave me a look. I was surprised.

"You have a daughter and a son," explained Sugar.

How would she know this? This would be in the regular universe. "Did you figure out how to work a time machine?" I asked. "I was working on one last year." I had tried to at the start of the school year, but had failed at it.

"I'm your daughter," answered Sugar.

I was confused. "You're two years younger than me."

"I was sent back to the past to bring you back together." Why does this sound familiar? It sounded like that 80s movie "Back to the Future." Except that Sugar didn't make out with Santana or me.

A small smile formed on my face. There was hope after all. "So Santana and I do get back together?" I asked.

Sugar grinned. "Of course you do. You and I know how stubborn Santana is." I nodded in agreement.

There was one thing that I still don't understand. "Wait a minute. Santana let me name you Sugar?" Santana would not come up with the name. Sugar nodded. "That sounds like a stripper name." I chuckled. Now that I remembered, Santana had said that to Sugar last year during one of the rehearsals when we were in the Troubletones.

"That's what I hear. Now we have other places to be."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sugar and I appeared at Lima Bean. I didn't recognize any of the customers. "When is this?" I asked.

"Five years after graduation," answered Sugar. I noticed an older Santana waiting for her order. She was just as beautiful as the moment I first saw her. My stomach twisted into knots when I saw a random man kiss her. Was Santana still hiding here?

"Why is she with him?" I asked with curiosity. Was she not Lebanese in this universe or was she a bicorn like me? This reminded me of junior year except I wasn't around to help her.

"Santana never came out of the closet in this universe," explained Sugar. I was surprised. I would have thought she found another girl. That was so sad that she was still pretending to be someone she wasn't.

"She never had feelings for another girl?" I questioned.

"Yes, but not any that she acted on," responded Sugar. "As you already know, she was terrified of coming out of the closet." I nodded. I remembered that she was afraid of people making fun of her. She admitted that to me when she told me that she loved me. Unfortunately, her worst nightmare came true when she was outed senior year.

"She never got out of Lima?" I said in disbelief.

"No," replied Sugar. I bit my lip. "You were the one that got her the cheerleading scholarship at the University of Louisville. She went to a junior college."

I knitted my eyebrows. Why would she go to a junior college? She could have gone to another school. "B-but her Mom gave her money so she could go to New York to follow her dreams," I pointed out. I know that Santana wanted to go to New York and that she was jealous of Rachel and Kurt.

"The money is used for the school that she eventually drops out of," responded Sugar. Just when I thought that her life couldn't get any worse here, it does. I sighed heavily. "Santana thought she could have a successful music career." Mercedes had gotten the record deal in LA. Why didn't it happen here for Santana?

I didn't see what was wrong with that dream. Santana had such a beautiful singing voice. "Why didn't she?" I asked.

"Santana lost her passion in singing," Sugar sighed. I frowned. How was that even possible? Santana loved singing as much as I loved dancing. "She realized that something was missing in her life, but not someone." I looked at the ground as Sugar told me that. Santana's life really sucked here. I tried hard to hold back my tears.

"A part of me always thought I was holding her back," I admitted with a sad sigh. I knew Santana was destined for greatness. She was meant for much more than what Lima had offered her and even Louisville.

"You inspired her," replied Sugar. "She was always amazed for the passion you had for dancing."

"So you're saying that I changed her life?" I asked unconvinced.

Sugar nodded. "And she changed yours."

"C-could you show me a happy memory with Santana and me?" I pleaded. "It could be when we went to our senior prom or something." It could be even in junior year when Santana and I were dancing after rehearsals for the Rocky Horror Show.

Sugar smiled. "Well, it's not really in my job description, but why not. I think that I could show you something better way than senior prom. Sorry Asperger's." I highly doubted she had that learning disability. "What if I told you that I can show you a future event with you and Santana?" I raised my eyebrows skeptically. I suppose she could do that owning a time machine and all."

Sugar and I appeared at a church. "I can't believe you're not nervous," said an older Tina to a woman in a white wedding dress. I wonder who was getting married. "I remember how nervous I felt on my wedding day." Tina got married. I wonder whom she wound up with.

"Of course I'm not nervous," replied a familiar voice. I couldn't believe whose voice I was hearing. The woman turned to face Tina. I was stunned to see the older me wearing a wedding dress. "I've known that I wanted to marry Santana for a long time." Santana?! I was getting married to Santana. The older me smiled. I couldn't help, but smile, too. I've thought about what it would be like to marry Santana.

I looked at Sugar and she gave me a told you so look. "Is this the future?" I asked Sugar.

"I've got the time machine working," teased Sugar. I nudged Sugar.

I felt tears threatening to form as I saw Santana on the side of the aisle. It wasn't the ones when you're sad, but the happy ones. It reminded me of the ones Santana had in Breadstix when she asked if we were dating. I thought we had been dating after junior year ended.

I had never seen her look as gorgeous as I saw her in her wedding dress. A huge smile formed on her face as she saw the other me. This was going to happen for us. All of the things we went through and we got married.

"Friends, family we are gathered here today for the wedding of Santana and Brittany," said the minister. They both have chosen to write their own vows."

"We wrote our own vows?" I said.

"Don't worry. Your vows were lovely." I was unconvinced. Sugar was just being nice. "You don't want to miss marrying the love of your life."

"Santana?" said the minister.

Santana took a deep shaky breath and put the ring on my left ring finger. She was nervous. "Brittany," Santana began. "I never expected to fall in love with my best friend. I was something I never planned on, but am glad that it did." I couldn't help, but smile. The future me did the same thing. "You've made me a better woman for knowing you. You've made me so unbelievably happy. I hope that I could spend the rest of our lives making you feel the same way."

"Brittany?" said the minister.

I took the ring and put it on Santana's left ring finger. "Santana, we've been through so much together and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," the older me told the older Santana. "You are the love of my life and my soul mate." The older me leaned in to kiss Santana. The older Santana dipped me like she had in the hallway after we won Nationals. That moment felt like a dream.

I chuckled as I noticed the priest trying to get our attention. "Totally better than senior prom," I said with a smile.

"We have to go," replied Sugar. My smile vanished. I didn't want to leave.

"Do we have to?" I said with a pout. Sugar chuckled.

"That only works on Santana, not me," replied Sugar. We reappeared in the white room where I first saw Sugar. "It's time for you to wake up."

I woke up startled. "S-Santana?" I said groggily. How long had I been sleeping? I noticed the broken picture frame was still on the floor. I still had my phone shut off on top of my nightstand.

I noticed there were a ton of text messages, missed calls, and voicemails. I saw that most of the missed calls from Santana.

As weird as the dream was, I knew one thing for sure. I needed to see her. I needed to get my Santana back.


End file.
